


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Adrian and Deran set out to show each other just how much they care...with varying results.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt on my hurt/comfort bingo card for this fic is loss of voice. Things went in a completely different direction then I had originally envisioned and you have iammine-notyours.tumblr.com to thank for that. In a good way.

Adrian had discovered Deran’s kink by accident last week and he’d been totally thrilled with the results. The Drop wouldn’t be open for business for another two hours so he planned to take advantage of the opportunity. Due to Deran’s upbringing by Smurf he tended to equate sex with affection and Adrian was going to blow his socks off to show him just how much he meant to Adrian.

Okay, he wasn’t going to blow Deran’socks off, he was going to blow something else, and Deran was definitely getting his rocks off if Adrian had his way.

It’s not that he wanted to change Deran—he knew himself well enough to admit he craved rough and dangerous—but if they could smooth out some of their rough edges, together, Adrian thought this relationship had a chance of succeeding.

Sliding off the bar stool he followed Deran into the back room that served as Deran’s office. 

Deran muttered beneath his breath, sifting through invoices. “I swear I ordered more. Who the hell drinks that much tequila anyway?”

Adrian leaned against the doorjamb, right leg crossed casually over the left at the ankle, his arms folded over his chest. He was wearing the blue sleeveless hoodie he knew drove Deran crazy and he made sure to tense his arms _just so_ to make his triceps, biceps and whatever other ceps he had bulge. He cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure horny people drink tequila.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Deran’s eyes widened. “I, uh,” he fumbled the invoices onto the desk and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “What did you say?”

Suppressing the smirk threatening to take over his face, Adrian pushed away from the door and prowled toward Deran. “Horny people drink tequila. Then again horny people drink other things. Or they don’t drink. They make better use of their down time.” He raised his eyebrow as he planted his feet in front of Deran and crossed his arms again, flexing again.

“Fuck, yeah, they do.” Deran gripped Adrian’s arms and hauled him closer. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

Adrian allowed Deran to control the kiss. He didn’t mind ceding control to Deran but sometimes, okay, a lot of the time, he pulled the strings from behind the scenes and his guy didn’t even realize it. That was really for the better, what with Deran’s control-freak tendencies. 

Deran’s hands wandered and Adrian pushed against his solid warmth, enjoying the way they fit together, chest to chest and groin to groin. It wasn’t until Deran’s hands cupped his ass, kneading him through the almost threadbare Levi’s he was wearing that Adrian called a halt to the proceedings. 

There was no denying that he’d get off spectacularly if he let Deran bend him over a surface but he’d rather spoil Deran and give him what he really craved. Show him how much Adrian cared about him. “I need some work on my blowjob technique. Are you game?”

Deran didn’t answer, settling on shaking his head yes. 

Adrian had a front row seat for Deran’s physiological response to his offer. Deran’s pretty light blue eyes were consumed by his pupils, leaving only slim rings of color, his face flushed staining the apples of his cheeks pink and his cock…the button fly of his jeans had no more give, fully expanded.

Adrian licked his lips. “Lean up against the desk. Shirt off. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Deran quickly complied. There were some things he didn’t mind giving up control for and apparently a deep-throat blowjob was one of them. 

As he rested his ass against the desk top, Deran stared as Adrian sunk to his knees. “Don’t finish me.” Deran’s husky voice got to Adrian every time and he adjusted his dick as it pushed against the front of his Levi’s.

He totally understood why Deran had a thing for his wrecked post blowjob voice. Adrian had a thing for Deran’s smoky controlling voice. 

It took a bit of concentration to unbutton the fly due to the pressure pushing from the inside of the jeans. Adrian didn’t want to pinch Deran’s sensitive skin because nothing ruined the moment more than unplanned pain. 

At last he was able to shimmy the tight material past Deran’s bubble butt and strong thighs, the jeans coming to rest bunched atop Deran’s feet. That left the navy-blue boxer briefs. No one filled out the material as well as an aroused Deran. Adrian’s fingers skimmed inside the waistband, teasing the skin; he enjoyed the groan that bubbled out of Deran’s lips.

Deran had his hands braced behind him on the desk and his head tilted back. Adrian wished he had his camera because he would love to snap some pictures, capture the way the dim light played over Deran’s muscles as he twitched and flexed.

Of course, if he was lining up shots with his camera he wouldn’t have time to play with Deran’s cock like he wanted.

After a few more teasing touches, Adrian pushed the boxer-briefs down to stack on top of the bunched denim. 

Deran’s cock bobbed in front of his face, like a frantic hello, and this time Adrian allowed the smirk to twist his lips. His boyfriend gave amazing head but Adrian was no slouch in that department either.

Adrian started by licking Deran’s cock gently. He gripped the base lightly while he started to alternate licking and sucking.

With the fingers of his other hand, Adrian rubbed the underside of his cock. 

Deran shifted his hips, driving his cock deeper into Adrian’s mouth but he’d anticipated the thrust and leaned his head back; he wanted to take his time before they went deep.

Adrian continued his campaign of licking and sucking, but he moved his hands so he could massage Deran’s balls. Deran groaned again and as much as Adrian wanted to smile at the response his mouth was too busy. 

He pulled back so he could produce some more saliva, letting it flood his mouth.

Deran lifted his head, frowning. 

Adrian made eye contact before he countered by blowing gently on Deran’s cock, enjoying the way the sensitive organ reached toward him as though it had a mind of its own. Deran’s frown melted away and he bit his lip.

It was time for Adrian to up his game. He used one of his hands to circle the top of the sac. He gently pulled down to bring the balls together into a neat package. Some day he would talk Deran into using a cock-ring. For now, Adrian contented himself with sucking the package into his mouth, lapping with his tongue at both constrained balls. His other hand he put to good use by rubbing the area behind Deran’s balls. His lover’s taint was definitely sensitive.

With a loud moan Deran’s weight shifted backward and Adrian imagined him leaning on his forearms, head tilted back again, but he didn’t want to spare the time to check. The picture in his head was more than enough and a pleasurable shiver slithered down his spine.

Adrian would’ve liked to have drawn this out more but his body craved fulfillment. He’d give Deran the best deepthroat of his life and then Deran would finish balls deep in Adrian’s body.

Win-win.

Adrian simulated intercourse, bobbing his head so that with each motion he drew Deran’s cock deeper into his mouth.

Then his throat.

Without warning Deran slammed his hips forward, choking Adrian’s airway. His thoughts slowed down and he let muscle memory take over, sinking into the sensation of being at Deran’s mercy.

He trusted Deran not to hurt him. There had just been that one time…

Adrian shut down his wayward thoughts and concentrated on the press of flesh against the back of his throat, down his throat, the gagging noises he made in response echoed by Deran’s moans. He knew Deran was on the edge; if the hard cock, fully expanded, down his throat wasn’t a big enough clue the little comments slipping past Deran’s lips were a dead giveaway.

_Thrust._

“Holy shit.”

_Thrust._

“So amazing, _babe_.”

_Thrust._

“Getting close.”

At this rate they weren’t going to make it the main event of Deran slamming into Adrian’s body, not with the way Deran’s cock throbbed against the back of his throat.

Not with the way Adrian’s cock twitched in response.

Adrian didn’t think anything could take away his high at the moment, even if he came in his pants. Showing Deran how he felt right at this moment was the most important thing on his mind.

-0-

Deran threw his head back and groaned loudly.

_Jesus, when did Adrian get so good at this?_

He banished the thought as quickly at is appeared; thinking about Adrian practicing with anyone other than him was guaranteed to make his blood pressure rise.

And this, watching Adrian bob up and down, feeling his tight throat constricted around Deran’s cock, was almost enough to make him blow.

Deran reached deep for control. He wanted to slide his hard girth into Adrian’s heat, splitting that perfect peach of an ass down the middle.

He wanted to thrust so bad but he’d been told by one of his lays it was bad form.

Then again Adrian got as turned on by gagging on Deran’s cock as Deran did watching him do it.

And the way Adrian’s voice went all husky and downright disappeared sometimes after he’d deepthroated him made Deran ridiculously smug. The way Adrian gave it up to Deran, put all that power in Deran’s hands—or cock—gave him a headrush.

Deran twisted his hips and Adrian’s gasped and choked and if he wasn’t careful he was going to come right—

“Hey, Pope asked me to drop by and…Jesus, I did not need to see that!”

It was J. 

Goddamnit, they should’ve learned to secure the office door after Billy walked in on them that time but Deran hadn’t been planning on a blowjob, that had been Adrian all of the way.

Not that he put up a fight of any kind.

Deran reached down and pulled up his briefs and jeans in one smooth yank. It wasn’t easy tucking his still very interested cock beneath the layers of clothing but he managed.

He gave a long-suffering sigh, about to tease Adrian for leaving them exposed when J piped up. “Um, is he okay?”

The kid pointed somewhere behind Deran.

Deran turned around, not sure where he was supposed to be looking. Where the hell did Adrian go? It’s not like the guy was shy about his body.

The noise alerted him both to Adrian’s location and that there was a problem.

“Hey, J, catch you later okay?” Deran didn’t pay attention if J said anything in response but he was aware of his departure when first the office door closed and then he heard the exit door bang against the jam.

Dropping to his knees Deran peered beneath the desk. Adrian was curled up more tightly than his large body should allow, panting audibly.

“Adrian, hey, what’s going on?” Deran knew enough to hold still. He didn’t want to make any sudden moves.

Adrian lifted his head from his bent knees and stared at Deran. The lighting wasn’t the best in the office but he could see Adrian was struggling to draw breath. He could also see the way Adrian splayed one hand over his heart and that his whole body trembled.

“Do you want to come out of there? Sit on the couch with me?” Deran wasn’t certain but he thought Adrian was having a panic attack.

He just didn’t know what had triggered…oh.

Someone barging into the room while he was on knees, giving Deran a blowjob.

Right before fists and feet pounded and kicked his body.

_Shit._

“Hey, let’s go over to the couch. You’ll be more comfortable.” Deran watched Adrian closely, waiting for a sign. 

When Adrian just blinked his big, deep-blue eyes at Deran, and trembled, Deran extended his hand, hoping Adrian would take it.

Adrian jerked backward, smacking his head against the desk. “No, please, don’t.” The rest of whatever pleas Adrian made were lost as his voice cracked and moved into the ultrasonic range reserved for dog whistles. His mouth moved but no sound emerged.

Deran loved when Adrian lost his voice after a blowjob but this time instead of it making him want to empty his balls, he wanted to hug Adrian close.

There had been a time when making Adrian cry gave him a rush, made him feel manly; he wasn’t proud of feeling that way and he’d made changes in his life because of it. 

He would never hurt Adrian knowingly. Never make him cower in fear. It was the opposite actually; Deran wanted to take care of Adrian so fucking badly.

The first step in doing that was to get Adrian comfortable. It wasn’t the smoothest way to handle the situation but while Adrian seemed dazed by the smack on his head, Deran scooted beneath the desk, gathered Adrian against his chest, and tugged them both out into the room.

The lighting was better and that allowed Deran to see the sweat collecting along Adrian’s hairline and how pale he was, his usually pink lips as colorless as his cheeks. 

The trembling was worse than Deran thought and seeing Adrian like this was breaking his fucking heart.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’d like to help you up but if you don’t want me to touch you I’ll leave you alone.” Deran struggled to keep his voice from cracking with stress. He didn’t want to traumatize Adrian any more than he already was so he wanted to keep his voice soft and even and his motions slow and smooth.

Without any kind of acknowledgement Deran shifted back, moving out of Adrian’s space, but his lover surprised him by latching on to his arm.

Now he could feel the shaking as well as see it. It felt like Adrian was going to fly apart and Deran wanted to fold him into his arms and keep him safe but this wasn’t about what he wanted. He put all of his energies into giving Adrian whatever he needed.

Adrian’s breathing pattern was too fast, his breaths too strained, and Deran was worried he was going to pass out. 

Deran had seen other people pass out before, hell he’d passed out, and it had never bothered him. But watching Adrian’s eyes glaze as though he was on the verge of blacking out kicked Deran’s heartrate, already racing, into a higher gear and his protective urges when it came to Adrian into overdrive.

Sometimes Adrian made questionable decisions—like reuniting with the guy who had landed him in the hospital although he wasn’t going to mention that—and Deran wanted to take control of his life. Take care of him. 

First things first.

“What do you say? Want to get off the floor and move to the couch?” Deran thought either getting Adrian upright would distract him from hyperventilating or he’d end up with an unconscious boyfriend but at the moment he had to try something.

Adrian squeezed Deran’s forearm and that was his silent agreement. Deran slowly rose to his feet and extended both hands toward Adrian. Adrian grasped them, weakly, but nodded his head.

“On the count of three. One, two, three.” He tugged Adrian upward and was relieved that he held his own weight. Deran braced an arm behind Adrian’s back and guided him to the couch against the wall.

Once Adrian was seated Deran rubbed his damp palms against his thighs. “I’m going to grab you a water.”

Adrian leaned forward, arms wrapped around his chest. “Please. Don’t. Go.” 

His voice was wrecked, just the way Deran liked it, but Deran’s cock remained soft where it was trapped against his thigh behind the denim cloth. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll sit down and you tell me what you need.” Deran moved cautiously, lowering himself slowly so there was a foot or so of space between them.

Adrian quickly scooted across the distance and Deran’s arms filled with shivering Adrian.

“I’m sorry that happened. Both the first time in the bathroom and just now.” Deran had apologized numerous times to Adrian, had meant every word, but this—watching him shiver and shake—brought home just how much he’d hurt Adrian.

And not just physically.

Adrian tucked his head into the crook of Deran’s neck and continued to tremble. It wasn’t near as severe as when he’d been beneath the desk but Deran still didn’t like it. 

Deran snaked his arm around Adrian’s back, smooth and easy, palming his upper arm. Tugging him closer. Hopefully making him feel secure.

Adrian shifted against him more fully and Deran’s hand slid downward, his fingers resting against Adrian’s elbow.

Jesus, he could feel Adrian’s pulse hammering away beneath his touch. His heart had to be banging away at an unsafe rate but the fact Adrian willingly cuddled into Deran’s side made him believe Adrian was feeling better.

The labored breathing eased a bit and some of the tension in Adrian’s body lessened.

Adrian gave a near silent huff, his breath ghosting across Deran’s neck. “Didn’t get you off.” It was a tortured sounding whisper but if Adrian was thinking about sex then things were getting back to normal.

“There will be other times.” He smoothed some of Adrian’s damp hair away from his face, still not liking his pallor but happy to see something other than a thousand-yard stare in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Although I’m thinking of installing a spring so that door automatically closes and including a locking mechanism so no one outside can get in here.”

Another puff of air across his naked skin told Deran he’d hit his mark and made Adrian laugh.

He was happy to have lightened the mood but he needed to know if this had happened before. Well, he didn’t need to know but he wanted to know. He had a lot to atone for with Adrian and the thought this had happened when Adrian was alone did something unpleasant to Deran’s insides.

Before he could ask the question, Adrian reached across his body to plant his palm against Deran’s bulge. He rubbed and squeezed and as though conditioned, Deran’s body began to rise to the occasion.

Deran did the same to Adrian only his body lacked the interested response. “You know as spectacular as the sex is, that’s not why I’m with you.”

The sharp intake of breath drew his attention. Adrian’s mouth hung open and usually Deran would feel the urge to stuff it full with his cock. Instead he leaned forward, still slow and smooth, and brushed his lips against Adrian’s cheek. 

Finally, pink bloomed over Adrian’s skin. Although the wide-eyed look spoke more of shock than agreement.

“Wait, you do know that right?” Deran peered into Adrian’s face.

Adrian’s gaze shifted over his shoulder but then returned. He gave a sheepish shrug but then nodded his head.

Yeah, Deran had a lot to prove if Adrian wasn’t sure of his motives.

But this was something he could do. Adrian had shown him that relationships take work, they were a marathon and not a sprint, and what unconditional love looked like.

Deran loved—and was in love with—Adrian. He knew Adrian returned his feelings. It was apparent in his actions.

Actions really did speak louder than words. He could tell Adrian how he felt, had even made plans on how to do it which included a trip back to Belize where it all started, but he needed to up his game in the actions department.

He took Adrian’s hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. “What do you say we relax for a while and then I’ll make you something to eat?”

Adrian tilted his head like he did when he was in deep thought and then a slow smile broke over his face. “Thanks, I think I’d like that.” 

Adrian’s voice was still hoarse and croaky and Deran’s body shivered in response. His boyfriend nestled against his side, resting his head on Deran’s shoulder.

Snuggling on the couch was nice. Adrian’s toned body pressed into his side, relaxing into his touch, breathing the same air…what wasn’t to like? Deran could get used to it.

Eventually he’d have to have a serious conversation with Adrian about panic attacks and where he thought their relationship was headed.

For right now Deran was just going to go with the flow and revel in the fact he had the guy he loved in his arms. Not at all a bad way to spend the pre-bar rush in his opinion.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to iammine-notyours.tumblr.com for helping flesh out the plot for this prompt. You can help me plot any time!
> 
> And thank you to those in this fandom--you are a very supportive bunch.
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
